objectbrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogurt Freeze
Yogurt Freeze is the ninth episode of Object Brawl, released on March 14th, 2015. Plot Sharpener decided to have some great news with Dodgeball. Dodgeball asks what's the news, Sharpener answered, but Penny heard talking to Sticker on school. Dodgeball asked Penny what is he doing at school with Sticker, Penny answers he is teaching Sticker how to stop being an idiot. Meanwhile, Cookie thinks that how's it going that Penny teaching Sticker couldn't be dumb, and asked who likes school. No one likes school, right viewers? Later, Cup says hi to Gameboy, but Gameboy kicks (possibly) him to the mountain, Cup hits the boulder, and gets chased. Meanwhile, he gets recovered. After the Intro Gameboy revenges his team a lot. Cup Voodoo Doll Commercial The narrator announces that the viewers hate Cup so much that they just want to beat him up. The viewers cheered and said "yes". Then, the narrator introduces the new Cup voodoo doll, that it could bang Cup to the ground really hard. Cup says that Red Circle puts himself down, but it bangs him to the ground really hard. Also, the trains can survive the voodoo doll(s), except the real Cup. The Narrator's favorite part that Pink Square uses his/her Cup voodoo doll that shreds Cup with the Shredder Thingy. Then, it costs 1,000,000 dollars, and 2 dolls cost 2,000,000 dollars. And finally, the commercial ends. Sticker the Explorer Sticker has a new pet snail called the same animal name, Snail. Sticker says his pet's hungry, that he wants a cookie (not the contestant) with salt. Later, Sticker went to the graveyard of Snail. Sticker decided to slow broadcast this show. And finally, Sticker the Explorer is cancelled. Elimination Remote called Team Awesome "a terrible cheater" cause they're up for elimination, Remote announces the likes first. Crystal thinks that hated to scene in public, and suddenly she angers without her makeup. Sharpener wins the prize, and he gets a Sticker the Explorer DVD. Remote announces the prizes for the elimination for the safe competitors are dead goldfishes. One member that asked Remote that how did he get those, and Remote answered that he/she don't wanna know. Sharpener and Dollar got the least amount of votes with 2 dislikes each, Dodgeball is safe with 3 dislikes. The bottom two; Penny cause he killed Sticker back in Snowy Showdown, Crystal cause she stole the present in the same episode as Penny and Sticker was stupid, but he was safe at 22 dislikes. Remote announces that Crystal is safe and Penny is eliminated. Crystal thoughts she's great because of her amazing performance on Object Idol, and Penny thinks that he hated it. The Challenge Remote announces that the 9th challenge is to work at a frozen yogurt place called Yogurt Freeze. Someone asked Remote a question that where are the other employees of work there, and Remote answered it that their mouths were taped. Dodgeball is surprised cause his dreams came true that he always wanted to work at Yogurt Freeze. Meanwhile, he was sitting on a pile of yogurt. Meanwhile, Dodgeball was inside at his team's place, that he happened that he fainted, answered by Sharpener. Dodgeball decided to start his challenge; Crystal and Dollar gonna make the frozen yogurt, Sticker and Sharpener gonna be in charge of the toppings and he, Dodgeball will be the cashier. Meanwhile in Team Blue's place, Cup makes his team's customers as satisfied as possible and he decided to start his challenge; Cookie and Gameboy gonna make the frozen yogurt, Flashlight and Easter Egg gonna be doing the toppings and he will be the cashier. Team Blue's customer, Slide Whistle was here, and Cup cared for a free sample. Cup hows did he want to work this thing, and now he decided to put it, and it goes maximum power. Cup did a mistake that he didn't know there it was a fusionner. Meanwhile, Blueberry, Team Awesome's first customer was here that she wants and mint and strawberry yogurt. Dodgeball charges Crystal and Dollar to make a mint and strawberry yogurt for their team's customer. Crystal thinks that Penny hated her performance on Object Idol, so does everyone, and she thought she sounded like an angel. Dollar thinks Crystal is meaning to be mean, and she thought she sounded like a dying cow. Crystal and Dollar lefted it for too long, Sticker thinks the yogurt was beautiful and it's getting better than his show, Sticker the Explorer. Blueberry said where's her yogurt and she was scared that Sticker ate them all, Dodgeball tried to stop him, Blueberry starts to fight Dodgeball and Sticker. Grassy, Team Blue's second customer was here that she wants a yogurt. One load of pointless filler later, the delivery starts now, Sticker and Dollar are gonna take the order and got the address. Meanwhile in Dodgeball's team, their van drives faster, and parks the same house as the address, Square finally decided that his order is finally here and his yogurt was just Sticker. Square yells at Sticker, causing by screaming out loud on the object world. Then, the challenge ends, and Team Blue wins and Team Awesome loses. Epilogue The bumper starts that Sticker the Explorer is aired on Lickelodeon. Injuries *Cup is kicked into a mountain. *Cup is slammed down the ground by his own voodoo. *Cup is runned over by a train. *Penny is knocked into the Closet of Shame. *Blueberry beats Dodgeball and Sticker to death. Deaths *Cup is runned over by a boulder. (Death not shown) *Cup is shredded to pieces when Pink Square uses a Cup voodoo doll to make him fall into the Shredder Thingy. *Blueberry possibly rips off Dodgeball and Sticker's limbs as she said that she'll rip them one by one, which probably killed both. Trivia *This is the first time Object Idol is shown during Crystal's performance. **However, it is a parody of American Idol. *This is the first time Sticker the Explorer is cancelled. *This is the first time a commercial is shown. *This is the first elimination to have 100 and more votes. Errors *One of Sticker's eyes at 0:17, it doesn't move. *If you pause at 0:57, Gameboy's arm disappears. **Also, he doesn't lip sync. *When the screen spins at 1:06, it really shows the white screen. *When the Cup voodoo doll is first shown, a white part has appeared on the graphic. **However when it's second shown, it was fixed. *In the part when Remote says that it's time to reveal the likes, his mouth doesn't move. *The screen of this whole video seems to be blurry, but it can't really show the numbers of the likes. *When Cup says "MAXIMUM POWER!" one of his arms is still on the switch, meaning it's not attached with his body. Category:Episodes